hetalia_fangamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibtalia
Ibtalia Game Project, or just Ibtalia, is a Hetalia fangame created by May and is based on the popular game Ib by Kouri. The game was originally made on RPG Maker XP and was launched as a demo in September 2012. Later, in December 2012, a playable version (Ibtalia 0.3) was released. However, after some major bugs turned up while playing, the creator decided to redo the whole game, this time using RPG Maker VX Ace. However, after May launched Ibtalia 0.4's beta version, the project was cancelled, due to Kouri not wanting anyone to make Ib fangames. You can still get the playable version (Ibtalia 0.4) by contacting the creator via note on deviantArt. However, the game will remain discontinued, unless Kouri decides that Ib fangames are allowed. Plot One day, after a meeting, under a gray sky, Italy takes Germany and Japan to an art exhibition, where the works of the famous artist Weiss Guertena are being displayed. Everything is normal until Italy, Japan and Germany realize that they are completely alone in the art gallery and are unable to go back to where they had come from. It all gets stranger when messages and voices tell the trio to follow them... It turns out that the only way to escape is by... entering a painting. Characters Italy Main Article: North Italy. The main protagonist of the game, who clearly takes the role of the original main protagonist, Ib. He invites Germany and Japan to go with him to an art gallery, but when they find themselves trapped, some voices start calling for him. He goes to a painting and tries to escape, but by doing so, he gets separated from Germany and Japan. Inside the painting, he finds a poppy that symbolizes his life. Later, when he's attacked by a tree, England and America save him. He then joins them to find a way out and to find his lost friends. Germany Main Article: Germany. Taking a similar role to Gary in the original game, Germany went with Japan and Italy to the art gallery. When Italy entered the painting, he tried to follow him, but ended up in a different pararell painting. There, he finds his flower, the cornflower. However, not knowing that the flower represents his life and that if it dies, he dies, he kept on going until he almost died in the abandoned village painting. He is later found by Italy, England and America and he joins them. Japan Main Article: Japan. Along with Italy and Germany, he went to the art gallery. Nothing is known of him after Italy entered the painting, but we see someone that seems to be him for a brief moment at the end of Chapter 4. It is possible that Japan has a role similar to Mary's, but this is just a theory and is debatable. England Main Article: England. Apparently, England, America, China, Russia and France went to the same art gallery as Italy, Germany and Japan, and ended up in the same situation as them. However, while looking for a way out, America fell into a forest painting, while dragging England with him. There, they found their flowers, both of which are roses. While trying to find a way out, England saved America's life, by stopping a tree from eating all of his rose's petals. After that, something attacked them. They managed to defeat the things and later, while trying to find a way out, they found Italy and saved him too. They later find the painting of the Castle of Red, and Italy joins their group. In chapter 4, England was able to see the spirit of Alfred and his mother, and seems to be figuring out what is happening to them and why they are in their current situation. America Main Article: America. He went with the Allies to the art gallery, but when they found themselves trapped in that place, he dragged England with him into a forest painting. He found his flower, a rose, but almost died when he gave it to a tree so it could eat it. He was saved by England, but very seriously injured. Despite injury, both later saved Italy and together, the three start trying to find a way back home. He seems to be losing his strength, as in Chapter 3 he is unable to move a giant doll, which Germany then moves for him. Other Characters Russia, China and France were the three playable characters that didn't get to see their debut in the game, due to it being cancelled. However, they seemed to had visited the same art gallery with England and America, and now are probably in the same situation as the rest of the cast. Category:Horror games Category:Unfinished games Category:Canceled Games Category:RPG Maker XP Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Games based on other games